Time Loop
by FictionLover007
Summary: An incident on a mission, does the unthinkable. The team had been split up, some in the past, while others continue their journey to the future. Can the team reunite, or will they forever be stuck in a time loop?


Flashback  
"Great, now we have to deal with her. Thor, any ideas on how to get rid of that Amara chick?" "Alas, no, she is almost as adept at magic as my brother, and in some cases even more skilled, Man of Iron." "Okay, Spider and Legolas, any ideas, Cap, anyone? "Hey Tony, can you make an anti-magic thing when we get back to the Tower?" "Already on it Katniss, started developing that after Loki broke out, crazier than ever." "Stark, that was last month, and he's still on the loose." Boom! "What was that?" "She's opened a portal, s***, Barton, Rogers, Romanoff MOVE!" Tony could only watch in horror as Steve, Natasha, and Clint were sucked into the swirling mass of darkness and magic. The Hulk went next, pulling up large clumps of dirt, trying to hold on. Thor was holding on with all his might, but if that portal didn't close soon, he and Tony would both be dragged in. Boom! Another explosion occurred, blasting Thor and Tony backwards, away from the portal. The force sent them both back twenty feet, the impact on the ground knocking them both out. It was only a week later that Tony woke up, in a S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital, to find Thor had gone back to Asgard, and Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were nowhere to be found.

Fourteen years after the incident: Year 2026  
It has been fourteen years since over half of the Avengers team went missing, and the second-to-last member left the planet, only to come back once, to marry a girl, and take her back to Asgard with her intern and Eric Selvig. He didn't talk to Tony, didn't even come see him. A few years later, Fury was killed, and Tony became Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and he married Pepper, and they had a daughter, she's nine, and while she has Pepper's looks, and sense of business, she has Tony's brain, and S.H.I.E.L.D. provides her with a lab that is Stark Industries funded, with ALL the toys. Her name is Stephanie Joanne Stark, but she prefers to be called Jonny. The day she turned ten, the Winter Soldier was neutralized, and turned sane again. To Stephanie, he's now Uncle Buck. Bucky and Tony get along very well, and Bucky is Vice Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

Twenty-five years prior to the incident: Year 1987  
"Um, Steve?" "Yup." "Is that..." "Yup." "So we're..." "Yup." "Any ideas?" "Nope." "So, in this case, you're not the star-spangled man with a plan?" "Barton!" "Yes, Tasha?" "Shut up." "But Tasha, it's not every day we get to see a teenage Tony Stark." "Guys, am I the only one realizing that we may have gone into the past, but we have absolutely no way to get back to our present." "Nope." "Steve, can you utter more than monosyllable words right now? We need a plan." "Nope." "Guys, Amara broke Steve." "Hush Clint." "Oh, never mind, he's back." "We need to get out of here, before we start changing history. "Far too dramatic Bruce." "I agree with Banner, lets go." "Aww, five more minutes?" "Nope." "Steve's broken again."

And with that, the four Avengers left the parking lot of MIT, behind them Howard and Tony Stark entering MIT for one of them the first time, and the other the last.

Time skip: 5 hours

They were back in New York, looking for a place to stay, until they figured out how to get back home. None of them had "valid" credit cards on them, and they really needed to get Bruce some proper clothes.

They had managed to "get" a trailer, after Clint bet a guy that he could out-fire him with a rifle. The prize was the guy's beat-up truck and camper van, stocked with food, and about $350 in cash. Clint won, even after the guy boasted he was a sniper the just got back from Europe. Both were "sober" too. Natasha took care of the rest the needed materials.

Fourteen years after the incident: Year 2026  
"Director Stark!" "Yes Agent Fitz?" "Sir, I know it's our job to cover up the unbelievable and the impossible, but you are not going to believe what we found." "I'm waiting, Agent Fitz." "Well, sir, my lab partner and I were investigating a magic portal incident that happened fourteen or so years ago." "And..." "And, sir, we found a trace on the same kind of magic on a road less than seven miles from MIT, on a road." "MIT?" "Yes Director." "Take the report to your supervisor, and tell him to call the school. Tell them they may need a full-campus evac. and set up an 0-8-4 perimeter line. We may be getting a visitor, and tell whoever's setting it up to take a very powerful tranquilizer." "Got it. Um, sir, could it be the Avengers are coming back?" "Agent Fitz, if that's the case, then we'd better hope they know what year they're coming to."


End file.
